


Kirsten Does Yoga

by olivemartini



Category: Stitchers, Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Yoga, camsten, pre-raltionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirsten Does Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what the point of this was, but I hope you enjoy it,

Cameron thought there was something endearing about the fact that Kirsten wakes up in the morning and does yoga.

Not that he would ever tell her that.

But come on.  Kirsten was such a force of nature, more like a hurricane or tornado.  He's seen her go for days on sheer will power, without sleep or food or other such necessities.  She's disruptive and infuriating, strong and dangerous. Basically, she's a walking, talking, destructive machine.  Not to mention being crazy smart.  It just doesn't make sense that with all these qualities, she would wake up in the morning and do something as peaceful and domestic as _yoga._

Apparently it was a thing that she started doing since Camille unintentionally wakes her up as she leaves to go jogging.  Thankfully, Kirsten wasn't one of those girls who would go to the studios carting mats and sparkly water bottles, gossiping about coworkers.  She just looks up the poses on the internet and does them, trying to stay upright and in the correct position at the same time.  From the way Kirsten was talking, it took her a while to master that particular skill. 

Cameron wasn't supposed to know about it.  He wasn't sure why that was, except he had the vague idea that it was something similar to how he reads Stephen King with something bordering on obsession.  Not exactly a secret, but not something he was going to brag about to the world, either. 

He had stumbled upon her doing this on accident, when he stopped by to drop off a sweatshirt Camille had accidently left at his apartment the week before.  Cameron let himself in, just like Camille had promised him it was okay to do, and was immediately worried that he walked into the wrong house.  Because in the middle of the television room was some blonde girl doing a complicated yoga pose.  It took him a second to realize that the girl in question was actually Kirsten.  "Are you doing yoga?"

Cameron now realizes that it was not the best way to approach the subject.  For one thing, doing yoga was clearly not a bad thing to do, seeing as tons of people do it, so he should not have used the particular tone that he did.  For another, it now became clear to him that though _Camille_ had said it was fine to walk right in, she had not run this by Kirsten.  She had been so shocked by his sudden and unannounced presence that she broke focus on her yoga pose, toppling to the floor and landing on her arm in a way that looked painful.  He was just about to ask if she was alright when she popped back up, face bright red.  "What are you doing in here?  You can't just walk into my house!"

He was about to point out that if she could wake him up at the ungodly hour of four in the morning by pounding on his door, then he could surely walk into her house at eight when she was already up, but decided against it.  "Camille said I could just come in and put the sweatshirt on the counter.  She thought you would still be asleep."

"Well."  She kicked at the chair beside her, seemingly at a loss for words.  "I wasn't."

"I see that." 

They both stared at each other.  Kirsten was obviously at a loss for what to do.  Cameron knew the polite thing was to set down the sweat shirt and leave, but he couldn't bring himself to do that.  Finally, she broke the silence.  "Look.  Do you want coffee or something? Because I have a yoga routine to finish."

Though the fact that she had a routine threw him for a moment, Cameron just nodded dumbly, accepting the mug she set in front of him with a smile.  There would clearly be no more interaction, because she returned to her spot in the living room, bringing one foot up so it rested against her other knee and raising her arms above her head. Kirsten's eyes were closed and she was putting an obvious effort into breathing deeply.  "How long have you been doing yoga?"

Kirsten opened one eye to look at him.  "A few weeks.  It's fun."

"Fun?"  He couldn't help himself.  He snickered.  "How can standing in one place be fun?"

"It improves balance."  She was getting a little annoyed with him, he could tell.  "Some people jog, like Camille.  Some people do the puzzles in the morning paper, Like Linus.  Some, like you, drink disgusting health smoothies.  I do yoga."

"Alright, Stretch.  Whatever you say."  He grinned a little, but for some small reason, this bothered him.  Was it the fact that he really had something against yoga?  Or did it have more to do with the fact that he didn't know about it?

Cameron considered himself a bit of a Kirsten expert, at least at the lab.  He knew more about her in the few months they've been working together than Camille gathered in a year.  _He_ was the one she had decided to open up to, after all.  _He_ was the one that was helping her work through her mine field of emotions.  So why had he not known she does yoga?  What else did he not know about? 

"It's fun.  Come on, try it."  Before Cameron could protest, he was being pulled to his feet and dragged to the center of the room.  "Just put your arms over your head like this" -she forced his arms over his head, smiling wickedly as she did so- "and bring one leg up, like that."  She grinned as he titled to one side and then the other, trying to get his balance back.  When he finally stumbled backwards, Kirsten reached out to steady him, giggling.    It became something of a game for her to instruct him on how to do the poses and then watch as he struggled with them, while simultaneously executing them perfectly herself.  "See?  Yoga is hard!"

After that day, Cameron would let himself in at least once a week, always greeted by the welcome sight of Kirsten doing her morning yoga.  He would sit at her kitchen counter, keeping up a steady stream of meaningless chatter, all the while watching her.  And at the end of the routine, she would always drag him to her and try to teach him some beginner poses, stating that he had the worst balance of anyone she had ever met.  Cameron put up with it, glad for any excuse to talk to her, to listen to her.

(And if Cameron already knew all of these poses, thanks to the classes his college girlfriend had dragged him too, well, Kirsten didn't need to know that.)


End file.
